


Open Letter

by spacewitchqueen (vixy)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Fic Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/spacewitchqueen
Summary: General Hux tries to deal with his negative thoughts after the First Order's latest defeat. Kylo Ren offers some help.





	Open Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RightHandofFenHarel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightHandofFenHarel/gifts).



_ Failure. Failure. You are a failure. A complete disappointment. Mediocre. Useless. Powerless. Inconsequential. Failure. Failure. Failure.  _ General Hux put his hands to his temples, attempting to drown the voices out. It was no use. Like a drill to his head, he could still hear those poisonous words. His father’s, yes; but also his own.  _ Failure. _

 

Confined in his quarters, tired of pacing, Hux sank to the floor. Destroying furniture and hitting walls was not his style, that was… No. Hux didn’t allow himself to think about him. He couldn’t bear it. The loss of Starkiller Base was still too fresh in his mind and now this. Supreme Leader Snoke dead and the First Order’s military prowess mocked by a bunch of rebels.  _ Rebel scum.  _

 

Hux clenched his fists in his hair. He would have his revenge. But how? His troops must think so low of him now.  _ Too young, obviously. Incompetent. Hux cannot handle this.  _ Of course, no one had dared speak those words but they may as well have, Hux was convinced he could hear them mumbling in the corridors, giving him sideway glances. Who was to blame?  _ You are. You are. You are.  _ “No,” Hux muttered. He’d done all he could, he truly believed he hadn’t done anything wrong. But how could he have known that everything would be against him and his cause?

 

And what if… what if he surrendered? Hux shook his head as soon as the idea took form in his mind. He would never go quietly. He would never admit defeat, he’d rather die. Possessed by some masochistic impulse, he forced himself to dwell on that thought. Getting captured. Tortured. Tried for his crimes and sentenced to death. His imagination ran wild. Hux had a horrible vision of a rebel court, blurred faces condemning him, leaving him no chance to speak, to defend himself. What would he say for himself? Nothing. Hux wouldn’t explain himself to anyone, certainly not to them. And the verdict clear to everyone: Guilty. Would they really have him killed? Who would remember him? Who would feel his passing? Would his troops care? Would  _ he _ ?  _ He wouldn’t _ the voice taunted Hux.

 

Hux sighed. He would have to think about him after all, wouldn’t he?  _ Ren. _ The voice in his head yelled some other words:  _ Affection. Bittersweet. Pain. Humiliation. Heartbreak.  _ Hux couldn’t bring himself to laugh at the utterly ridiculous notion that there ever was something resembling affection between them, it hurt to do so because deep down on some corner of his mind —of his heart— he wished there was. There could have been, it almost happened, ages ago it seemed. Before the whole business about getting the map to Skywalker went so very wrong. And now? Now, Hux hated to admit that maybe Ren, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, would be indifferent to Hux’s death. Or worse, that he would be glad. Hux felt something a lot like despair enveloping him. He had lost so much. He lost Kylo, too. Hux missed him. “No.” He told himself he didn’t. Only he really did.

 

Something cold gripped Hux’s throat. What if Kylo was the one captured, tried and sentenced to die? Hux clenched his fists. He knew what he’d do. He’d fight to get Ren back and if he couldn’t do that, then he’d claim the body; and if his request were denied, he’d hold a mandatory vigil, where he would hail the greatness of the young Supreme Leader and mourn his untimely demise, and maybe not every word would be a lie. Then he’d storm the Resistance base and kill as many of them as it took to either get Kylo’s body back or himself killed. 

_ Despair. Desperation. Disappear. You are a failure. You should disappear, fade into nothingness. Like the thin slip of paper your father always said you were, you useless bastard.  _ “Stop!” Hux said out loud. “Stop it!”. Hux ground his teeth, buried his head in his arms. Why wouldn’t the voices stop tormenting him? Why wouldn’t they stop?  _ Stop.  _ That was a new voice, but it was not inside his head. Hux looked up and there he was, Ren, standing over him, a look of deep concern on his face. 

 

“What are you doing, General?” Kylo asked, holding his hand out to Hux.

Hux wanted to swat Kylo’s arm out of his face but he didn’t. “I could ask you the same,  _ Supreme Leader _ ,” Hux said, letting bitterness drip into those words. 

“I could hear your thoughts from across the ship. You sound… troubled.” Ren knelt down to look Hux in the eye. “I thought I’d come and make sure you didn’t harm yourself. And to tell you that you are mistaken, Hux, I would.”

“You would what?”

“I would be very sorry if you died,” Ren said in a voice barely above a whisper.

“Get out of my quarters,” Hux hissed, his face reddening. 

 

Ren looked hurt for a second and Hux chastised himself for always being defensive around Ren but he also felt a strange sort of relief because maybe, just maybe, this meant Ren still cared about him. Could Kylo read that thought? Hux wondered. As if in response, Ren stormed out of Hux’s room. “Good riddance,” Hux muttered. He didn’t admit he felt even lonelier now. He buried his head in his hands again, trying to hide from his overactive

imagination, from his anxiety, when he heard the unmistakable sound of Ren’s steps. 

 

“I thought I told you to get out,” Hux said, not bothering to look up.

“I thought I told you to stop brooding. Forgive me for intruding, General, I would like to do something... if you’d let me.”

This caught Hux’s attention. “What, like if I didn’t give my permission you wouldn’t do it anyway.” Hux sneered but he was intrigued.

“I wouldn’t. Please.” Ren held out his hand.

 

Hux sighed. He reluctantly took Ren’s proffered hand and stood up. He was about to protest when Ren stepped closer to him but Kylo didn’t touch him. Instead, Hux felt a very strong energy surrounding him.  _ The Force _ , he thought. His greatcoat slid off his shoulders and fell to the floor. Hux winced. He felt more vulnerable now and he didn’t like his uniform to be treated so irreverently.

 

“You do it, then,” Ren whispered in his ear.

“Subtle, Ren. I appreciate the, uh, gesture but as you can see I am not in the mood.”

“Always assuming the worst, General. I assure you, that idea did not cross my mind.”

“It didn’t?” Hux asked. He considered the situation. He really was not in the mood for sex but at least this interaction was distracting him from his bleak thoughts. He unbuttoned his shirt, hesitated for a moment, then let it fall to the floor.

 

With Ren’s eyes on him, Hux suddenly felt very exposed, unprotected. He crossed his arms and tried to look defiant. Ren grabbed his hand and dragged Hux across the room to the full-length mirror that Hux used to verify that every detail of his uniform was up to his strict standards.

 

“What now?”

“Now, General, this.” Kylo stood behind Hux and kissed his shoulder. 

“I do not need your sympathy or your pity, Ren.”

“That you never did. But I thought I might offer some comfort.”

“Comfort, you? That is a novel idea.” Hux turned to look at him. “I have failed.”

“We both did. But we will rise, stronger.”

“Do you really believe that?” 

“You are not useless, Hux.”

 

_ Useless, useless, useless. _ The voice in the back of Hux’s mind threatened to return.

 

“What would you say if I died?” Hux asked abruptly.

“Why don’t I show you?”

“Show me? How?” Hux raised an eyebrow.

 

Ren rummaged in his clothes and produced a pen and an inkwell. “After all these years, you still think being a slip of paper is useless or demeaning.” He dipped the pen in the ink and very carefully placed it on Hux’s chest, just below the collarbone. Hux nodded, granting Ren permission to do what he wanted to do. 

 

Hux closed his eyes, feeling Ren working, writing, on his skin. Concentrating on every trace, wondering what could Ren have to say about him. 

 

“Turn around,” Kylo said softly. Hux opened his eyes and stared at him for a second before turning towards the mirror. 

Hux could feel his face growing hotter. Kylo had written on him so that he could read it in the mirror and the words he’d chosen were words of praise, vows of love and admiration. Hux traced the letters across his chest with a finger. “Starkiller.” 

“Read it all, General. It is my letter to you. This is all that a thin slip of paper can contain. So much.” Kylo put his arms around Hux’s waist. “This is all you mean to me.”

Hux nodded, too shocked, too moved to say anything. Kylo looked embarrassed, almost as if he feared he’d said something wrong. He let go of Hux and turned to leave.

 

“Wait,” Hux said, not caring how desperate he may sound. Without another word he took Ren’s hand and raised it to his lips. “Thank you,” Hux whispered. 

“I…” Ren stammered and Hux didn’t let him finish. He pushed Kylo against a wall and kissed him hungrily, passionately. He felt stronger, less afraid, loved, adored even. He wanted to make Kylo feel the same. He cupped Ren’s head in his hands and pressed their bodies closer. The voice he heard inside his head now was Ren's, reciting all those things he had written on him. 

 

Not a minute later, they were both hard, grinding against each other and panting. It reminded Hux of their first times together, when they didn’t even bother taking off their clothes. He smiled at the memory and bit Ren’s bottom lip. He wanted to feel Ren’s skin, have him inside or be inside him, Hux didn’t much mind which. But they had time, for now, this felt good. More than good. Still…

 

Hux slid his hand down Kylo’s pants and grabbed his cock making Kylo moan. 

“I thought we were not touching today?” 

“When have I played by the rules, Ren?”

Hux kept a relentless rhythm with his hand until Ren was about to come. Then he took out his hand, leaving Ren to find release by grabbing Hux and rub against his hip. Ren came with a groan, kissing Hux’s neck and scratching his back.

 

“Would that be all, Supreme Leader?” Hux asked coyly. Kylo didn’t respond. He just pulled Hux’s pants down brusquely and knelt before him. Kylo looked up at Hux, eyes dark with lust and took Hux’s cock into his mouth. 

 

“Fuck, Ren.” Hux curled his fingers in Ren’s hair. He wouldn’t last long. Ren ran his tongue along Hux’s cock, lapping up precum. Hux was very close now. With a strangled moan, he spilled into Ren’s mouth. His knees felt weak. Ren stood up and held him close. 

 

“Bed.” Ren pointed towards the bedroom.

“Yes. Yes, we should sleep now,” Hux said trying to catch his breath.

“Not yet.”

 

A while later, they were tangled in Hux’s bed, exhausted but lighter than they’d felt in a long time.

 

“Calligraphy, Ren, really? Who would’ve known.” Hux examined his chest, the words Ren had written there now smudged, beginning to fade. Ren just smiled.

“On our own, we cannot do much, but together, Supreme Leader, we can bring order to the galaxy.”  _ Yes,  _ Hux thought.  _ Us. Only us.  _ Only they would have power over each other. 

“I like how you think, Grand Marshal.  And now, sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> All of your prompts were great! I tried to use two of them. I hope you like it!


End file.
